


The sun and moon to your stars

by Cookiejuice



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Self Insert, aka me right now, for if you feel like shitteroo and wish to be comforted by your comfort ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiejuice/pseuds/Cookiejuice
Summary: You’re having Not So Great A Time, and get comforted by your two bestest of friends, Katsuya Jounouchi and Seto Kaiba.[or, the most self indulgent shit I have ever written. Probably]
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	The sun and moon to your stars

**Author's Note:**

> Listen a bitch has just been feeling pretty darn m e h lately and wanted to be comforted by her comfort ship, that is literally it.
> 
> A bitch is me.

You were simply Not Having A Great Time. Honestly, you weren’t even really sure _why_. Looking in the mirror made your mood drop. Going on social media was so-so. All you wanted to do was lie down, on the floor, the couch, the bed, and just.. stare at the ceiling. And you were doing a pretty good job at it, too.

Your phone buzzed with a message. Rolling over on your stomach, you pawed at the item, sliding it over to you so you could unlock it.

[TXT FROM: SUN] Wyd?

You scrunched your nose, flexing your thumbs to write a message back.

[TXT TO: SUN] staring at ceiling. Wbu

You couldn’t even put the phone down again when it buzzed once more.

[TXT FROM: SUN] That’s it we r picking u up in ten wear some clothes

Frowning, you stared at the screen. You were about to reply, but thought better of it. Groaning, you got up into a sitting position and looked down at your attire. Leggings and a t shirt. Surely that counted as being dressed?

You sat there for a moment, looking around your apartment. It wasn’t a garbage dump, but it wasn’t tidy either. There was some (clean) laundry thrown around various furniture, as well as some (dry) empty snack packaging. At least there wasn’t any actual food out.

The bell rang, and with another groan, you managed to peel yourself off the floor and walk to the door to open it.

“Oh honey..”.

Katsuya’s voice was laced with concern, and he pulled you to him for a hug, which you gratefully leaned into. He moved around you to grab a coat, putting it around you, then kneeled to help you in some boots. “Come on”. You didn’t say a word as he pulled you outside, closing the door of your apartment behind you and guiding you to the car already waiting, opening the door for you to get in.

You stared out the window as Seto drove, the three of you in silence. But not an awkward one, no. There rarely was an awkward silence between the three of you. It had been that way for years.

Katsuya Jounouchi was your longest friend. The two of you had met in college, and instantly hit it off, becoming almost inseperable since. When he started dating Seto Kaiba, it was made clear that the two of you were a package deal. It took a little for you and Seto to warm up to each other, but now the three of you were like peas in a pod. But you were not a part of their relationship, at all.

Katsuya was your Sun. Shining brightly on you, always knowing how to cheer you up. On the cloudiest of days, he was there to break through. He was warmth, comfort, sprouting memories on you like freckles.

Seto was your Moon. You wouldn’t have noticed his brilliance were it not for Katsuya. He held you company during dark nights, gentle whispers enveloping you like a blanket. He would hear your whimpers, your dark thoughts, and keep them wrapped in his bumpy exterior.

And you, you were their Stars. You were many, spreading out over the sky like an explosion of all the amazing qualities that you possessed. You were small, large, a supernova. Leaving a streak of love in your wake when you fell down to the earth. You were a wish granted, for everyone’s life was better with you in it.

The car had arrived at the building that housed Seto and Katsuya’s apartment, and you held unto Kaysuya’s hand as he lead you out the car, into the elevator, all the way up, and into the apartment. You let him lead you to their bathroom, nodded when he told you to take a shower, then left you to it. 

You stripped of your clothing, stepping underneath the showerhead and turning it on. The water was cold, and you closed your eyes as it gradually warmed up, letting it run over your bare skin. Your arm felt heavy when you grabbed a bar of soap, that was neither Katsuya’s or Seto’s, but yours. Lathering your body, you heard the door open and quickly close again.

After rinsing, you turned off the water and sighed, opening the shower cabin’s door to grab a towel and dry yourself off.

You couldn’t help but smile, the first smile that had graced your face in days, when you noticed the pile of clothing that was left for you. Once dried up, you pulled on Katsuya’s sweatpants, and pulled Seto’s hoodie over your head. Both items smelled like them, and it comforted you.

Walking out of the bathroom, you entered their living room. Seto walked over to you, taking your hand and pulling you to the couch, wrapping a blanket around you, and another one over your lap. Katsuya entered from the kitchen, a steaming mug of your favourite beverage in hand, which you took with both hands.

Both men sat on either side of you, arms around you, holding you.

“You can stay as long as you like”, Seto said, rubbing your shoulder.

“We’re here for ye”, Katsuya added, placing a kiss to your temple.

You clutched the mug in your hands, bottom lip trembling. Without a warning, tears started to spill. Seto took the mug from your hands, wrapping his arms around you. Katsuya did the same from the other side, placing more comforting kisses against the side of your head.

You stayed like that for a while, sobbing uncontrollably as they held you. Comforting, warm. None of you spoke, but none of you needed to.

Because they were your Sun and Moon.

And you were their Stars.


End file.
